The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episode begins inside a cave, Where Salamence is sleeping in as Jessie and her Pumpkaboo comes in) Jessie: Dear little Salamence, first you're going to catch you, then attack the twerps and steal Pikachu. So don't worry fear no fear, none afraid not, everything is just as it should be. (But she accidentally hits the small pebble and hits a Salamence which causes it to woke up and sees Jessie and Pumpkaboo which roared them) Jessie: '''(Yelps) Wait, the idea of making you fall asleep and then catching you had never ever cross my mind! What did I just say? '''James: Jessie! Pretend like you fell asleep! (Jessie and Pumpkaboo pretends to faint) Jessie: Good night! (Salamence begins to sniff at them) Jessie: Alright, you two. Do something quick! James: '''Any ideas? '''Major Nixel: '''Just hurry! '''Meowth: Jessie use the happy face, and stick that sucker on! Jessie: (In her mind) Have a nice day. (Jessie puts the device on Salamence's forehead) Jessie: Success! (Suddenly Salamence begins to shake itself and hits the rock which causes the happy face device turn angry and turns red making Salamence's eyes glow red and goes crazy) Jessie: What, wait! Uh-oh! Major Nixel: What's going on?! James: Our happy face is on the fritz! Meowth: Not only that, I think it's broken too! Jessie: I'm out of here! (Salamence fires Hyper Beam which causes Jessie's Pumpkaboo and Meowth blasted off into the sky as the powerful Dragon Type Pokemon flies off) James: Meowth! Jessie: Pumpkaboo! Major Nixel: Now will never get the Mixels using Salamence! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos! Narrator: Continuing there journey to Coumarine city our heroes have stop for a little rest at a near by Pokemon Center. Yoshi: Finally, the Pokemon Center. Rigby: '''We must take some break at the Pokemon Center. (They get inside the Pokemon Center) '''Ash Ketchum: Hello there. Emerl: Is anybody there? (A Wigglytuff shows up carrying a box of Pokeballs but accidentally drops them) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Wigglytuff! Fluttershy: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: You okay, after that fall? (Everyone helps out picking up the Pokeballs as Wigglytuff gets up it step on one of the Pokeball and fell again) Tai Kamiya: Not again! Pinkie Pie: '''That's gonna leave a mark! '''Bonnie: Are you alright? (Nurse Joy came by) Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff! You've taken another nasty fall! (She helps Wigglytuff up to it's feet) I wish you be more careful. See Wigglytuff just started here. Serena: So this is brand new for you. Kari Kamiya: It's okay, Wigglytuff, you'll just be more careful soon. Nurse Joy: She's right. You'll get use to it in no time. (Then the ambulance shows up) Kraw: That's an Ambulance! Nurse Joy: What happened? (We see an injured Linoone and Bidoof) Bonnie: It's a Linoone and a Bidoof too. Kari Kamiya: What happened? T.K. Takaishi: I don't know? Ash Ketchum: What's wrong? Nurse Joy: Don't worry, they'll be alright. Okay, I'll go ahead and treat Bidoof. Wigglytuff will you please take care of Linoone. (Wigglytuff was about to climb up but slips on the edge of the ambulance) Nurse Joy: Oh, no! There's no need to be in a rush. Mimi Tachikawa: Poor, Wigglytuff. Rarity: '''Wigglytuff got a lot clumsy. '''Serena: Is there anyway I can help. Bonnie: Yeah, me too. Joe Kido: I want to help you out too. Gomamon: Same here. Tommy Himi: If there's someone to help out, it's me. Sora Takenouchi: Okay, let's get them to the Pokemon center. (Later Wigglytuff, Serena, Bonnie, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon helps Linoone taking it to the Pokemon center) Emerl: So how is it? Nurse Joy: Lucky you just over did it a little bit. Don't worry, you'll be fine soon. Ash Ketchum: I wanna help you out! Pikachu: Pika! Clemont: Me, too! Tai Kamiya: Just leave it to me guys. I've got it Chumley: Sure thing Tai. Joe Kido: Who are you thinking Tai? Tai Kamiya: Well who said who can yeah control for Wigglytuff, Crank it up and let me take a shot! Nurse Joy: Thank you all very much. Sora: No problem. Mordecai: Then let's get to work! Mordecai & Rigby: Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Clemont: Okay, Clemontic Gear on! Activating Aipom arm! (He activates Aipom arm but the back door of the Ambulance closes) Teslo: Ash, Tai and Agumon already got a Bidoof. Ash Ketchum: Now what did you do to get hurt? Tai Kamiya: Boy, you should be careful next time. Agumon: You'll be feeling better soon. (Then another Ambulance appears) Clemont: Uh, oh. Nurse Joy: Again? I can use a little bit of help please. Clemont: Of course. Matt Ishida: Don't worry, we got this. (Then we see an injured Pumpkaboo and Meowth) Gabumon: Meowth and Pumpkaboo. Eddy: What? You too? G-Merl: They got injured too. Koji Minamoto: '''So what is there condition? '''Jessie: Badly injured. James: They need help staff. Nurse Joy: I understand, you take that gerni please. Clemont & Koji: Right. (They take Meowth and Pumpkaboo to the Pokemon Center) Jessie: If the science twerp and the DigiDestined twerp here, then... James: The twerp and his Pikachu must be somewhere close. Major Nixel: So as the Mixels. Jessie: I like it, when things go out right. (In the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy takes a Pumpkaboo to get healed while Wigglytuff takes the emepty bed to somewhere else as Clemont and Koji appears with Meowth) Clemont: You'll be just fine. Koji Minamoto: Yeah, just hang in there. Matt Ishida: You're going to be alright. Gabumon: Get well soon. Serena: Clemont, look out! Koichi Kimura: Koji, be careful! T.K. Takaishi: Matt, Gabumon, watch out! (Two beds crashes into each other sending Meowth flying) Kari Kamiya: Oh, no, Meowth! (Wigglytuff try to get Meowth but it hits him and hits the wall by accident) Clemont: What happened? Serena: Is everybody alright? Koichi Kimura: Are you okay, Koji? Koji Minamoto: Yeah, I'm fine. T.K. Takaishi: Are you okay? Matt Ishida: We're okay. (Jessie and James enters and sees Meowth) James: Hang tight ol' chum. Jessie: Can you hear me? Just what do you call this? James: These are precious patience. Zoe Orimoto: Sorry, about Wigglytuff. (Then Nurse Joy arrives) Nurse Joy: Oh, forgive us. (Then they hear another Ambulance) J.P. Shibayama: What? Again? Takuya Kanbara: Another Ambulance. Rika Nonaka: Here we go again. (Then they see an injured Teddiursa) Renamon: An injured Teddiursa. Nurse Joy: We need to hurry. It needs treatment right away. Flurr: Right. (They enter the Pokemon Center, later everyone are waiting until then) Nurse Joy: Everyone, your Pokemon are all ready to go. Thank you for waiting, your Teddiursa is much better. Pokemon Breeder: Thank you so very much. (Then Wigglytuff pushes the bed carrying Teddiursa as it did Wigglytuff lost it's balance making Teddiursa flying into the air) Palmon: Oh, no! (Palmon uses her vines to catch Teddiursa saving it from the fall) Takato Matsuki: That was a close one. Henry Wong: Wigglytuff did it again. Nurse Joy: Oh, Wigglytuff. (Teddiursa smiles as Wigglytuff makes a sad face being so clumsy) Nurse Joy: Wigglytuff. Henry Wong: Be more careful next time. Terriermon: Momentai. (At sunset) Emerl: Excuse us, ma'am. How did Teddiursa get injured? Pokemon Breeder: I'm not sure? It's a mystery. Teddiursa was playing, the same way it did everyday in the yard. (Flashback starts) Pokemon Breeder: Suddenly, this Salamence came swooping in out of nowhere. And it was completely out of control. (Flashback ends) Goofy: Gwarsh. Ash Ketchum: Whoa, a Salamence. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Lunk: '''A Dragon and Flying type. '''Rika Nonaka: So let me get this straight, this Salamence is out of control for no reason. Renamon: There's something that must've happened to it. Nurse Joy: '''Tell us more about Salamence's appearance. Do you think there is unusual about it. '''Pokemon Breeder: Appearance? Let's see. (Flashback starts with a Salamence roaring) Pokemon Breeder: It did to be some kind of pain. (Flashback ends) Nurse Joy: Now let's see, perhaps it was injured or sick. Double-D: Or maybe it was worried sick about looking for it's trainer? Donkey Kong: Maybe. Jake the Dog: Good guess. Finn the Human: Or maybe it have some like painful disease? Pokemon Breeder: If that's true, someone needs to find it and help it, or it will happened again. Nurse Joy: Right. You can count on me. (Wigglytuff watches and makes a frown face) (Later that night Wigglytuff was sitting under the tree watching the moon as Pikachu, Infernites members, Frosticons members and Electroids members came by to Wigglytuff) Flain: '''Hey Wigglytuff, What's with the long face? '''Flurr: Yeah, don't be sad. You'll be alright tomorrow, hopefully. (While Pikachu and the Mixels talking to Wigglytuff we see Team Rocket and Major Nixel hiding in the bush) Jessie: Our big chance to catch Pikachu is here. James: And we'll grab that Wigglytuff as a bonus. Major Nixel: So as the Mixels. Meowth: It's payback time for that knock, on my noggin. Ash Ketchum: (In the distance) Pikachu. Wigglytuff. Tai Kamiya: (In the distance) Hey, Infernites, Frosticons and Electroids. (Team Rocket and Major Nixel hides in the bushes as Ash, Tai and Agumon arrives) Ash Ketchum: There you guys are. Agumon: Wigglytuff, Nurse Joy is looking for you. (They walk to Pikachu, Wigglytuff and the Mixels) Tai Kamiya: She really cares about you. Ash Ketchum: Tai's right, you know. Why don't you go back? (Pikachu jumps back to Ash's shoulder as Wigglytuff feels happy) Ash Ketchum: We're gonna head back now, cause I'm starving. Tai Kamiya: Me too. Agumon: Let's go eat, before we starve to death. (They walk back to the Pokemon Center) (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Salamence! (Back to the episode) '''Joe Kido: '''Did you tell Wigglytuff that they will never be clumsy again? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts